mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Expansion character
Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Pending Characters None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9. Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser *Metal Mario *Mr. L *Sir Grodus *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario *F.L.U.D.D. *King Boo Kirby Universe *Mr. Bright & Shine *Knuckle Joe *Nightmare (Kirby) *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Ghost Kirby Legend of Zelda Universe *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Young Link *Young Zelda *Vaati *Skull Kid Pokemon Universe *Pichu Bros. *Lucario *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Trainer 2 *Pokemon trainer 3 *Pokemon Trainer 4 *Solrock & Lunatone *Raiku *Suicune *Regigigas *Giratina Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Roy *Lyn *Ike *Black Knight Star Fox Universe *Wolf *Krystal Earthbound/Mother Universe *Lucas *Ninten *Llyod (Earthbound) *Ana *Teddy *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Porky *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Claus Famicon System Universe *R.O.B. Pikmin Universe *Pikmin & Olimar Sonic Universe *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic Kingdom Hearts Universe *Axel *Roxas Rayman Universe *Rayman Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash Mortal Kombat Universe *Subzero *Scorpion *Taven *Noob *Reptile *Shao Kahn *Liu Kang *Cyrax *Baraka *Sektor *Daegon *Jax Spyro the Dragon Universe *Spyro the Dragon *Gaul SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick Drawn Together Universe *Ling-Ling Digimon Universe *Guilmon *Veemon *Black Guilmon Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom Naruto Universe *Sakura *Rock Lee *Kakashi Lilo & Stitch Universe *Stitch Tales of Symphonia Universe *Colette NES Universe *NES Donkey Kong *SNES Kirby *NES Samus *Balloon Fighter *NES Peach *NES Mario *NES Link *NES Bowser Fan Characters *Grange *The Internet *Dark Fire Kirby *Fireguy *Shadow Kirby *Lockheart *Clyde The Hedgehog *Rotto *Light Waddle Dee *Sorio *Mr.M *The Man *Mr.W Dragonball Universe *Trunks *Piccolo Lion King Universe *Simba Newgrounds Universe *MGA Snake *Tom Fulp Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian *Wile E Coyote Halo Universe *Master Chief Toy Story Universe *Buzz Lightyear The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin Fairly OddParents Universe *Timmy Turner Ren and Stimpy Universe *Stimpy My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Universe *Bloo TMNT Universe *Raphael *Michelangelo *Leonardo *Donatello *Shredder *Splinter Rocko's Modern Life Universe *Rocko Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Venom *Dock-Ock *Sandman *Wolverine *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *The Thing *The Abomination DC Comics Universe *Superman *Lex Luthor *Batman *Robin *The Joker *Wonder Woman *CatWoman *Green Lantern *DeathStroke *The Flash *Aquaman *Shazam Warcraft Universe *Lich King Arthas God Of War Universe *Kratos [God Of War] *The Barbarian King *Ares *Zeus Soul Calibur Universe *Mitsurgi *Siegfried *Nightmare *Astaroth *Sophita *Ivy Starcraft Universe *Zeratul *Tassy *Nova Terra Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Starscream *Fallen Star Wars Universe * The Apprentice *Darth Vader *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *COunt Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Mace Windu Confirmed characters These characters have been confirmed on the SSF2 Dojo. *Ike *NES mario *Roy *Sephiroth Category:Expansion characters